


Waiting

by takethebreadsticksandRUN



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sad, give these boys some peace, jon is hurting, martin is a great hugger, minor characters - Freeform, sasha and tim are still dead, somebody help him, variation of that scene in episode 161
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethebreadsticksandRUN/pseuds/takethebreadsticksandRUN
Summary: A twist on a scene in episode 161.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Still pretty new to this whole fanfiction thing. Thanks for reading, hope it makes you happy! Let me know what you think.  
> xxx

“This isn’t healthy, Jon.” Martins face was worried, wrinkled with concern for the broken man at his feet. He slowly sat down next to Jon, “I mean it. Jon, this is not okay.” Jon didn’t meet his eyes and pushed himself slowly into the corner, a box of tapes at his feet. He clutched the recorder to his chest, shaking his head.

“Healthy?” Jon laughed, a sharp sound like breaking glass, “I’m an avatar,” he slumped against the wall, defeated, “Of voyeuristic terror who- “ He paused, seeing Martin, his Martin, wince. Without finishing his sentence Jon slid his arm around Martin and rested against him. Jon could hear Martin’s heartbeat, the normal steadiness gone. 

The tape recorder fell to the floor, accidentally starting the tape again. Sounds of Tim, Sasha, and the life they left behind drifted out of it, slowly twisting the knife in Martin’s heart. It was like seeing a ghost of a friend, and he ached with the effort of holding it together. Jon made no move to stop the tape. 

“I get it, you’re grieving,” Martin cocooned him in a soft embrace, “And grieving is healthy. It’s just, it hurts me to see you wallowing like this.” Quietly he switched off the tape, holding Jon a little tighter. They stayed that way, wrapped up in each other, leaning against the soft wood of Daisy’s cabin, for a very long time. 

Martin was so safe and warm, Jon never wanted to leave. He blocked out the sounds traveling on the wind and burrowed against Martin’s chest. How could Jon leave this perfect man? Outside was so different now, but Martin was the same. Caring, affectionate, steady, the one thing in the world Jon could depend on. Even as these warm thoughts flashed into his brain, a tidal wave of fear and scenes of horror threatened to break through his mind. Jon tried to hold it back, forcibly attempting to avoid Seeing. His head throbbed with the effort; his heart burned with regret for the things he had brought into the world. 

“It hurts, Martin.”

“I know, Jon, I know.”

“I just need time. Maybe,” he paused, looking at the ruddy head next to his, “We can stay here, for a while. It’s quiet and safe, and,” he buried his face in Martin’s soft sweater, “I have you.” Martin smiled, a sadly hopeful smile.

“It’s so loud, Martin. Out there, the agony, the terror, I can hear it. I can see the suffering I have- The suffering.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“No, it- its fine. I love you, I just need more time,” with you, he thought but didn’t voice. Martin rested his chin on the top of Jon’s head. After all they had been through, from losing Sasha and Tim to watching Daisy run off with the Hunters, he thought they deserved a little peace.

“Just stay here, Jon, with me. We’ll be alright for a while. I’m good at waiting. I mean, I waited years for this,” Martin kissed his forehead. "I love you too."

And for once, things were slightly okay, if only for a moment.


End file.
